Shojou Cliche : Pria-Pria Kutub
by SendalJepitTerbang
Summary: Sasuke, Neji dan Sasori tiga jomblowan yang sedang mencari cinta. Mau tahu gimana usaha mereka dalam merebut cinta pujaannya? Apa mereka akan terlihat keren, atau malah konyol? BUKA LOWONGAN UNTUK 3 OC! TAMBAHAN OC UNTUK GAARA dan NEJI! UP! Takdir cintamu berada di balik tembok sekolah, nak.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Warning T rate

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Genres : Humor/Parody/Friendship

Pair Hints only

Main cast Sasori/Sasuke/Naruto

.

 **Shojou Cliché**

.

 **PROLOG**

.

Sasori, Neji dan Sasuke adalah tiga orang jomblowan berkualitas yang sampai detik ini masih belum mendapatkan kekasih. Sebenarnya mereka sudah memiliki pujaan hati hanya saja halangan dan rintangan terlalu banyak menghadang. Ditambah masing-masing dari mereka memiliki _fans_ yang terlalu fanatik. Sakura, gadis _pink_ yang getol banget ngejar-ngejar Sasuke setiap hari, Tenten, gadis asal Cina berjiwa preman yang tak segan-segan 'membantai' siapa pun yang berani-beraninya mendekati Neji, terakhir Konan, kakak kelas Sasori ini dari awal ketemu udah kesengsem sama pesona _baby face_ Sasori dan tiap hari dia menghujani Sasori dengan puluhan bahkan ratusan pesawat kertas ke kelas cowok itu, bikin guru-guru yang ngajar jadi keki.

Mereka jenuh dengan kelakuan dari _fans_ masing-masing hingga akhirnya mereka berguru kepada Sai (yang tadinya merupakan anggota jomblo juga, tapi dia berhasil mendapatkan seorang pacar dan keluar dari keanggotan kesatuan para jomblo keren).

Cara apa saja yang akan dilakukan SasuNejiSaso ini dalam merebut hati para pujaannya, dan siapa saja sih ketiga cewek yang mampu merebut hati ketiga remaja itu?

 **TBC (maybe)**

* * *

A/N : Author buka lowongan 3 OC cewek untuk jadi pujaan hati masing-masing tokoh, Sasuke, Neji dan Sasori. Daftar, tulis nama, sebagai pujaan hati siapa, sifat dan ciri-ciri fisik. Yang paling unik dan beda yang nanti dipakai dalam cerita. Masing-masing tokoh nanti ada love rival. Sakura untuk Sasuke, Tenten untuk Neji dan Konan untuk Sasori.

Tambahan untuk OC Gaara.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Warning T rate

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Genres : Humor/Parody/Friendship

Pair Hints only

Main cast Sasori/Sasuke/Naruto

.

 **SHOJOU CLICHE**

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **-Tabrakan-**

.

Orang bilang, terkadang takdir dan jodohmu berada di balik tembok sekolah, atau berada di tikungan sekolah. Kenapa bisa? Yah, karena banyak sekali adegan tragedi saling tabrakan antara laki-laki dan perempuan di sekolah dan berujung menjadi saling jatuh-cinta.

" _Ini adalah taktik cinta. Kalau kalian bertarakan, bantu mereka membereskan barang-barang mereka yang jatuh, lalu pura-pura gak sengaja sentuh tangan mereka. Percayalah cara itu sangat ampuh!"_

Teringat di dalam otak jenius Sasuke dan Sasori akan petuah yang diberikan Sai kepada mereka.

"Neji, lo udah ngerti 'kan harus ngapain?"

"Ya, ya. Gue ngerti harus apa. Pokoknya beres, dan lo berdua siap-siap gih!"

Demi mencapai cinta kasih dan sayang, Sasuke dan Sasori memutuskan untuk menjalankan suatu rencana. Keduanya berencana untuk membuat 'kecelakaan tabrakan' alami.

Sasuke dan Sasori bersembunyi di balik tembok sambil menunggu aba-aba dari Neji yang berada tepat di seberang. Pemuda dengan rambut panjang hitam-kecoklatan itu saat ini berada di dalam ruangan guru BP yang ruangan dalamnya dapat terlihat dari luar, bersiap untuk menyembunyikan bel sekolah.

Neji dapat melihat dua orang gadis incaran Sasuke dan Sasori sedang melintas, berjalan dengan santai. Dia mengintai keduanya bagaikan seekor hewan buas. Menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Sasori yang sedang menunggu malah kedatangan tamu tak diundang, dan kemungkinan besar kehadiran mahkluk astral yang tiba-tiba nongol itu dapat menghancurkan seluruh rencana mereka.

"Lo berdua ngapain masih ada di sini?" Tanya Kiba. Pemyakit keponya lagi kumat. Lirik-lirik curiga, kenapa duo SasSas itu berada di lorong berduaan.

"Tak selayaknya hewan mengetahui urusan manusia," balas Sasori asal jeplak dengan pandangan yang tak beralih sedikit pun ke Kiba.

Belum sempat Kiba membalas ucapan Sasori tiba-tiba sang bel laknat berdering nyaring.

KRIIINNGGGGG! KRINNNGGGG! KRIIIIINGGG!

"Woi, ayo cepetan masuk! Hari ini pelajaran pertama Anko- _sensei_ dan kita ada ulangan!" Kiba histeris sendiri.

' _MAMPUS GUE LUPA!'_ Batin Sasuke dan Sasori yang jelas-jelas gak belajar.

"Jangan diem aja keles!"

Kiba berlari menuju ke kelas dengan langkah cepat serta kepanikan yang luar biasa. Tak lupa duo S yang konon katanya merupakan murid terjenius di sekolah itu pun ikutan lari-lari nyusulin KIba. Bagaikan seekor itik yang sedang mengejar induknya.

' _GUOBLOOKK! LO BERDUA NGAPAIN IKUTAN LARI!'_ Neji menjerit dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke dan Sasori lupa sama rencana (bejat) mereka beberapa menit lalu.

Sementara dua gadis yang menjadi target Sasuke dan Sasori juga udah lari masuk ke dalam masing-masing dengan selamat, aman, tentram, damai, sejahtera dan sentosa karena mereka terhindar dari 'kecelakaan maut' buatan Sasuke dan Sasori.

* * *

A/N : Author bingung pada akhir chapter harusnya ditulis The end atau TBC? Soalnya Ore berniat untuk bikin, semacam drabble, tapi masih saling terkoneksi antara , ya ore mengganti peran Naruto dengan Neji, biar pas. Jadi ore buka lowongan untuk yang menjadi pasangan Neji (tambahan satu lagi untuk Gaara nanti). Nantinya dari tiap-tiap chapter itu akan menuju ke satu titik.

Jodohnya OC. Author butuh OC yang mau dan siap untuk diajak gila-gilaan bareng, dan seru-seruan bareng, yang gokil No Jaim. Maaf, baru bisa update sekarang, habis menikmati tahun baru.

OC untuk pasangan si ayam ini lagi author pikirin mateng-mateng mana yang pas banget, kalau untuk Sasori, OC dari milik Takahayashi.


End file.
